Without Warning
by Spicetwist
Summary: When Laura and Bobbie are taken hostage during a bank robbery, Luke will do anything to rescue them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
  
Bobbie and Laura hurried along the sidewalks of downtown Port Charles. Their arms were loaded with packages. Snow was gently falling.  
  
"Bobbie can we put these in the car before we go to any more stores?" Laura asked.  
  
Bobbie stopped, turned to Laura and nodded. They went to Bobbie's car and dropped the packages into the trunk. Laura closed the trunk and leaned against it to rest.  
  
"How many more stores do we need to go to?" she asked Bobbie.  
  
"Three, plus the bank. Oh Laura, I'm so excited. I can't believe that Scott and I are getting married in three days."  
  
"I know. It seems like it was just yesterday that he proposed."  
  
"It does, doesn't it," Bobbie said with a giggle. "Oh, I've got so much to do and I'm running out of time," she said looking at her watch.  
  
"Ok. Where to first?" Laura asked.  
  
"The bank. I need to get more money before we can shop anymore."  
  
Laura nodded and followed Bobbie to the bank.  
  
Ten minutes later, Laura waited while Bobbie withdrew the money she needed. Three men entered the bank and walked past Laura. They got in line behind Bobbie.  
  
Laura wasn't sure why, but she had a strange feeling about these men. She glanced at Bobbie and saw that the teller was counting out the money to her.  
  
The teller on the end finished with her customer and the men walked up to the counter. Suddenly they all three pulled guns out from under their coats.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Laura gasped and several of the women screamed.  
  
"Nobody move!" the first man yelled. "You move over here with the others" he said pointing the gun at Laura. She quickly moved where she was told.  
  
The second man threw sacks over the counters to the tellers. "Fill those!" he ordered.  
  
The tellers began filling the sacks. One of them reached under the counter and pressed the silent alarm.  
  
"Hurry up," the first man said.  
  
The faint sounds of sirens was heard. They grew lounder as the minutes passed. Four police cars skidded to a stop in front of the bank.  
  
"Rick, it's the cops," said the third man who was watching the door.  
  
Rick walked to the door and looked out. He saw the police cars. He opened the door a little and yelled out, "Don't come any closer. We have hostages in here!"  
  
"Stand by the phone, we'll contact you," the officer in charge said.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang. Rick walked to the phone and answered it. "Yes?"  
  
"Ok, what do you want to let the hostages go?"  
  
"I want safe passage out of the bank, a car to take us to the airport and a private plane waiting for us. We don't need a pilot. I have a license."  
  
"That will take a while to arrange," the officer said.  
  
"You have one hour," Rick answered.  
  
"You have to give us more time than that."  
  
"You have one hour," Rick repeated. "One hour, then I start killing the hostages." He slammed the phone down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
"Everybody sit down," Rick yelled to the people in the bank.  
  
Laura and Bobbie sat on the floor side by side. Laura could see the fear in Bobbie's eyes. She reached out and took her hand.  
  
A few minutes later the phone rang again. "Yeah?" Rick said picking it up.  
  
"This is Detective Marcus Taggert."  
  
"So, what do you want, Detective?" Rick asked sarcastically.  
  
"I want more time. We need to coordinate something with the airport about the plane. The rest of it is set."  
  
"No more time!"  
  
"Look, I'm only asking for an extra half hour. That's all," Marcus said.  
  
"OK, but no longer. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I want a list of the hostages so I can notify their families."  
  
"Why? If you meet my demands, they will be free soon. If not, you can get their identities yourself."  
  
"Look, if your wife, sister or daughter was in there, wouldn't you want to know?"  
  
"Yeah, all right. Look, give me a few minutes to get you a list then you can send an UNARMED officer in after it," Rick said hanging up. "Joe, the cops want their names," he said pointing to the hostages. "Get them."  
  
Joe went around and wrote down all the names of the hostages. He met the officer at the door and gave him the list.  
  
Taggert took the list. He scanned the names. "Oh no!" he said out loud just as Mac Scorpio walked up.  
  
"What?" Mac asked.  
  
"I got a list of the hostages so I can call their families," he said with a sigh.  
  
"And that's bad?"   
  
"Commissioner, they have Bobbie and Laura Spencer in there. That means I have to call Luke Spencer and tell him that his sister and wife are being held," he said.  
  
Mac groaned and leaned back against the police car.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
Luke was sitting at home. He had let Lulu talk him into having a tea party with her and Lesley.  
  
"Thank you," he said as Lulu filled his cup with pretend tea. Before he could take a drink the phone rang. "I'll get it," he said.  
  
With difficulty, he got out of the small chair and walked to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Luke, it's Mac."  
  
"Oh, hi," Luke said with a sigh. "What happened that you wanted to blame on me now?"  
  
"Luke it's not that. It's about Laura and Bobbie."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Luke, the bank was robbed this morning. The robbers are holding hostages inside the bank. Laura and Bobbie are in there." There was no response. "Luke? Luke!"  
  
"Hello," said Lesley's voice.  
  
"Lesley, where's Luke?"  
  
"I don't know. He just dropped the phone and ran out the front door."  
  
"Ok, thanks," Mac said. He exhaled sharply before turning to Taggert. "Spencer's on his way," he said.


End file.
